The Great World War
by Gameraider100
Summary: The 20th century has begun! Prussia hails a young nation into adulthood, unfortunately, the youth is anxious of gaining status quick and is growing greedy. Meanwhile, England dreams over the Atlantic, wondering about his long-lost America. Unbeknownst to him and all, Serbia, a shadowed nation, schemes a bold kill . . . and a new rise of a new war comes, "the war to end all wars!"
1. Prologue

_**HALLO! It's me again, GR! Here to begin my next big FANFICTION project within the Hetalia category!**_

_**Yes, this is gonna be about World War ONE also known as: The Great War, the first major event of the early twentieth century, CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**This story is gonna include quite a few Nation OCs such as Serbia, Montenegro, and there is a mention of Bosnia in here, but unfortunately/fortunately (however you see it) they will not be the main characters. Of course it'll be OUR FAVES: Germany, Prussia, USA, UK, France, The Italy Bros, Russia, Austria, Hungary (they are married at this point, DUH) Belgium will definitely make an appearance here, Japan, Turkey and MANY, MANY OTHERS will be either mentioned or seen . . . well this is WORLD WAR 1.**_

_**[Oh! And if ya want, you can consider this a continuation of my other story: I Am Called The Kingdom Of Prussia.]**_

_**Also - I'm trying to "upgrade" my writing skills, research and my History class has helped quite a bit sooo . . . I've really been cracking down on this story, so when you readers **__read __**this, this fanfic will possibly need some critical thinking . . . ( HA-HA )**_

_**WARNING: This story contains a lot of "long-lost" brother drama (thanks to England, America, and Prussia) there will be possible BLOODY scenes and sad scenes so keep tissues nearby. A few nations and the OCs in this story are gonna seem like BIG JERKS, 'kay? (I'm not naming) And lastly, there isn't too much or too bad swearing in this, there will be an occasional "DAMN" and (my favorite) "BLOODY HELL." X3**_

_**AND NOW, SIT IN YOUR SEATS WITH YOUR TEDDY BEAR AND COCOA, AND WATCH AS THE STORY UNFOLDS CHAPTER BY CHAPTER!**_

_**THE GREAT WORLD WAR! (title may change)**_

* * *

_Prologue – The Match Is Ready To Be Lit._

* * *

Seven men slowly stepped towards large wooden doors. Two guards on each side clasped the handles and the opening creaked loudly. One of the seven men squinted against the shadows of the room that was revealed to them, but as ordered, they entered.

The Seven remained hushed as the doors behind them were shut and then there was a rusty click, _they locked it!_

One in the group dared to speak, "What's going on? Wasn't someone supposed to be here?"

Then another voice, "Yes? Whoever sent Princip the letter demanded that we be here."

Another voice said, "But nothing is here but darkness, what is this?!"

"Princip! Do you know what is going on?"

"Shut up! All of you!" The first man of the group was named: Gavrilo Princip. "The people that sent us the message are of _great importance!_ If we ques-

A door on the other side of the dark room creaked open and a burst of blue light came through, then shortly, four figures walked in; two of them carrying lamps. Princip and his men watched them with fervent eyes, trying to drink in the strange characteristics that the limited lights momentarily showed. Princip sees one of them switch on some sort of electric switch and ceiling lights above, dimly, flickered on.

_Now the men could see the figures acutely!_

Princip blinked at the sight. The strangers stood in a row before them and he noticed their gaze, their . . . _extrinsic_ gaze; the four pairs of abnormal, eyes seemed to pierce straight through his heart. He didn't know what it was, but upon seeing them he, somehow, instinctively knew that _only_ one out of the four, were of his nationality: _Serbian. _The rest were _foreign_ to him.

The Serbian one stepped out towards him and Princip was bewildered at the feeling of his heart beating faster and faster the more closely he got to him. He had deep and intimidating, yet shimmering, indigo eyes; his hair was short and a clean, earthy, dark, brown, his skin was lightly tan, no flaw, and he wore a Serbian military uniform, one that seemed like something a General would wear, but it looked more . . . _of a higher rank. _

'_Wow! This young man has such an air around him, does he come from a rich family?' _thought Princip.

He heard the man breathe, "You are Gavrilo Princip, I assume?"

Princip nodded, "Yes I am. And this is my . . . _team of assassins, _at your command." He couldn't help but bow to him. His six did so as well.

The exquisite man turned to the foreigners on both sides of him and gave a miniscule grin that only they could see and one of them huffed. He looked back at Princip.

"This may come to you as a shock, Princip, but before you stands the Nation Avatar of Serbia, _me_. And behind me are: Novibazar, Herzegovina, and Macedonia."

Princip looked up, his eyes glued to Serbia first, then he looked to the three nations behind him. The one named "Novibazar" had a similar look to Serbia, except he was of short stature, Herzegovina, the only lady of the four, and lastly, Macedonia, a sharp-visaged male with a noticeable aura of impatience. The assassin leader then felt like shriveling into a corner, it had just occurred to him that he was in a room with the most _magnificent creatures_ on earth, with strength that _succeeded way beyond_ a human's muscle power, and full of overwhelming energies that could be controlled by will! _Inside and out!_

'_What could these beings want with me and my men? Why on earth would they summon us?',_ he thought in crazed wonder.

"Calm down and straighten up," huffed Serbia, "I'd hate to think that Gavrilo Princip, the most skilled assassin on the Balkan Peninsula, _or so I've heard_, would show weakness now. Have you never heard of us? If so, then that's quite upsetting."

Princip stiffened, "No, no! It's not like that at all! I-I have heard of you, you avatars; so wondrous! I just never thought that I would see one up close!"

Macedonia cracked his shoulders, "Really, now?" The avatar tilted his chin up, slightly hiding his pleasuring grin, "I don't see why humans are so mesmerized by us . . ."

Herzegovina turned a dull, eye to Macedonia matching his stance, "I suppose it just isn't enough for these humans to learn about us from books-

"That's beside the point!" Serbia snapped, "Anyway, Princip . . ," he motioned a hand towards the back of the room, which consisted of a table and a black box. Novibazar turned for it.

"We have called you here because of a certain . . . _extraneous_ matter that needs to be done with _once and for all. _And we need you to . . . I guess you can say, "light the fuse for it," Serbia described.

Princip furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Novibazar had stepped forward, holding the small, black, case for Serbia, "I'm sure that you know that Austria and Hungary have claims to parts of the Balkan Peninsula . . . and we want them _out_!"

Princip pressed his lips, understanding their words of animosity. He too was against the Austro-Hungary Empire annexing the Balkans bit by bit from the decaying Ottoman Empire, he hated the fact that Serbia and the other related nations hadn't found the opportunity to be independent. The fact that Serbia wanted him for this _specific_ purpose, he began to feel determination well up within his gut.

"A little while back," Serbia amended, "Austria took away our precious Bosnia, annexed her to his house and I especially have been wanting to free her." He fingered the latches on the black box and it clicked open, revealing pieces of a weapon.

"You see this here?" Serbia pointed.

Princip peered at the steel objects and slowly nodded, a glint of excitement forming with his eyes.

"This was sent in by Russia, you piece together your sharpshooter weapon and you can use this and do what you do best," Serbia smirked.

Princip lightly traced his fingertips onto one of the shining frames of the specialized gun, he looked up to Serbia, a grin growing onto his lips, "Who is it that we must assassinate? Not Austria?"

All the Balkan nations looked to each other, disappointment evident in their faces; Serbia gritted his teeth.

"Unfortunately no . . . ," then a smile began to grace his lips, ". . . but we have decided on the next best target."

Serbia turned to Herzegovina with an outstretched hand. She gave him a piece of folded paper and Serbia unraveled it. The picture made a bizarre smile on Princip's face and a few chuckles came from his group.

It was a picture of _Franz Ferdinand _and his wife _Sophia._

Princip felt his throat tickle, Ferdinand was Austria's _Archduke! A prince, _and Serbia wanted him to shoot his "highness" and the royal's wife!

Serbia grinned, "The Archduke Ferdinand and his wife are your selected targets, in the undercover of darkness, Bosnia was able to send us a message of the Royals' whereabouts." Serbia folded the picture and Princip looked up to him again.

"Princip, on the _twenty-eighth of June, _they will be arriving in Sarajevo, one of Bosnia's great cities for a "state visit." Take this black case, put the weapon together and be there on the day they _arrive! _Once you are in position, kill the Archduke first, then the woman!"

Novibazar handed the box to Princip, "Handle this weapon with _great care_, Russia created this weapon for the _special_ occasion."

Princip tightly grasped the box within his arms . . . _a thought suddenly came to him._

"Wait, we kill Austria's prince and the wife, wouldn't that cause-

"Don't worry about that," Serbia hushed, "Just do as we say, _and don't miss_."

Princip looked unsure for a moment, but then the visage was gone and he obliged, "We will not fail, _my_ _Serbia_. You can count on us, the _Serbian Black Hand."_

Princip turned to his group, "Follow me! We have a job to do!"

The wooden doors unlocked and swung open; the group left the room with a walk of purpose. Serbia smirked as he watched; he didn't hear Macedonia step up next to him, slightly puzzled.

"Ah, Serbia? Please reassure me that this is a _great_ idea and it's for the _good of all of us_."

Serbia swiftly turned to him, "What are you saying?! Of course this is a great idea! Why would you ask a question that you already know the answer to?!"

Macedonia rubbed his arm and stared to the side, "Well, the point that Princip was trying to make before he left . . . you know it is really, really _risky_ to pull off this kill during all this "Alliance System" stuff that's going on. If Princip manages to kill him, then wouldn't Austria declare war?"

Serbia blinked with no emotion, "It is possible."

"If Austria declares war on us," Macedonia continued, "Then that would mean Prussia and Germany would come to Austria's aid and go against us and Ottoman would come to the aid of them! They have an _alliance _together!"

"Russia is on our side, I wouldn't worry," Serbia shrugged.

Macedonia pushed farther, "True . . . and if Russia gets involved, then France would get involved, and then Britain poss-

"HA!" Serbia laughed, "The Great Britain? Specifically, England? Get involved? Oh please! You know France and England _HATE_ each other's _guts_! There is no way that Brit is going to have the Frenchie's back, not after what France did with helping the American youth a hundred years back!"

The Balkans followed Serbia out the back door and they walked across the humid, and cloudy courtyard. Novibazar went to Serbia's side, "England is _still_ angered about that?"

"Of course he is, I would imagine so," Serbia replied.

Herzegovina took spot next, "You know Serbia, if Austria _does_ declares war on us, all of Europe will basically _plunge into war_, what would happen to us? Will we still have a chance of making out our own independent land?"

Serbia shrugged with a smile, "If that happens, we will be over looked!" The Balkans blinked.

"All of Europe will be so busy fighting each other that they will forget who _started it_. And who knows, if a country or more dies, _hey_, more land for us!"

Serbia enthusiastically turned to his Balkan partners, "The more land for _our Yugoslavia_, the better! Don't forget why we are doing this! The Ottoman Empire and Austria have been holding us down for too long, we deserve to be free from oppression!"

Serbia then raised his arms to the heavens, "We deserve what the _western world_ has, and I am not going to sit under another nation's wing while a _United Kingdom_, a _United States_, a _France_, a _Spain_, a _Prussia_, _bathe in a tub of gold_ _coins_ and _jugs of perfume! _Don't we all want that? Of course we do!"

Serbia lowers him arms and turns to the dark horizon, "And if getting the luxurious life that we all deserve means war . . . _then so be it."_

* * *

_**Now the background has been established . . . UNTIL NEXT UPDATE~**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Party of Greedy Tongues

_**LET'S REVIEW!**_

_**So in the last chapter, we meet these jealous-Balkan-nations that have been under the control of Ottoman Empire (Turkey) and now with him weakening, Austria is buying out the Balkan Peninsula bit by bit, and Serbia HATES IT! So he wants to kill Ferdinand the Austrian prince, and hires Princip. (Princip is the **__**actual**__** guy that killed the prince and princess when you look at history)**_

_**Keep in mind about what Serbia said, about "being overlooked." *wink wink***_

_**Now ONWARD!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1 – The Party of Greedy Tongues . . ._

* * *

_June 26, 1914_

"Prost!" Prussia and young, adolescent Germany raised their glasses of foam and chanted along with the rest of the noble guests. The clinking of the fat mugs echoed throughout the dining hall.

The large, gleaming room was compacted with fellow, wealthy Germans, buffet tables brimming to the edges with fattening dishes and dark, bubbly, alcohol. Many guests were eager to douse their tongues and feel the growing haziness in their heads; and stuff themselves with different meats and pastries that were displayed all around.

Prussia, a scarlet-eyed avatar with a snowy-silver head of short hair, robed in black and white trimming, matching his fabled Iron Cross that hung stylishly around his neck. Sitting next to him was Germany, almost a thousand years younger than the albino. He tipped the glass of beer slowly to his lips, only having tried beer a few times. He was a young, handsome blond with bright blue-white eyes, his body was skinny but broad, and he thought it potential for future muscle growth.

He could feel the slight burn in his throat as he swallowed his sip of beer, it wasn't as bad as the first and second time he tried. He blushed as he remembered his first sip of the foam, he had screeched in surprise at how strong it was and he was quite embarrassed afterwards, but then Prussia had consoled him, saying that the taste would take some getting used to.

He felt Prussia nudge his elbow, "Well little brother . . ." The youth looked up seeing his brother's sly grin, "The taste doesn't hurt now, does it?"

"No, it's quite good actually," he replied. Prussia threw an arm around him and squeezed, "See I told you it'd take some getting used to," Prussia gave Germany a little playful eskimo kiss. It amazed the blond to no end, how much Prussia knew him, he could hide _nothing_ from the elder nation.

"Prussia?"

Prussia tensed for a split second, tightening his hand around Germany's shoulder for a moment, he looked up and a chuckle rumbled in his throat, "Well, well Austria, Hungary, you all made it!"

Appearing through the socializing crowd were the two avatars that made up the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Austria formally made his way to the brotherly pair with Hungary, his companion, trailing behind him, momentarily picking up a full glass of deep, red, wine from a nearby table.

Prussia guided Germany to stand and give an obligatory nod of acknowledgement, not letting go of his shoulder. Austria's royal purple eyes gleamed at the sign and he acknowledged, "Well . . ." he gazed down at Germany, putting on a face of personal interest, "How are you Germany? Has your "guardian," been treating you well?"

Germany blinked questioningly, "Of course. He taken good care of me for the longest time."

"Has he?" Austria replied, bringing a purposefully hostile, yet subtle gaze to Prussia. The opponent only rolled his eyes and huffed, "Really? Is that _bitterness_ I sense?"

The Austrian's lips pressed into a fine, glossy line and his eyes narrowed, "I just don't fully trust you."

"Then why come here?"

"You invited us!"

"_Oi_, it wasn't me that made the list, it was _mein Kaiser Wilhelm," _Prussia corrected, while sipping his glass. _"I told him not to invite them . . . but does he ever listen to what I say? Nein," _Prussia thought, picking his teeth.

Germany pressed against Prussia's side, he looked around noticing that some of the guests were growing a little concerned seeing a budding, fight growing between the two Empires. A little flustered, he nudged Prussia and gave out a short groan; Prussia immediately glanced down at him, suddenly remembering who Austria wanted to make a subject of and taking notice of the guests.

He leaned down to Germany's ear, "_Na_, go see if Liechtenstein's around, okay, I'm going to bring these two outside."

Germany for a moment looked slightly crestfallen, but then concurred, _"Ja, Bruder." _The adolescent gave Prussia a quick farewell kiss and Prussia gave a playful smack on Germany's rear as the youth skipped off. Prussia straightened, a little more relaxed now that Germany was out of Austria's line of vision, and he turned back to the royal pair, whom were giving him disapproving glares, Austria even more-so.

Prussia shrugged, _"Was?"_

"Do you always do that to him?"

"Ja! Is that so wrong?" Prussia sees Austria _needlessly_ huff in disgust. Shoving it off as one of Austria's stupid, _peeves_. He motioned to the manor's balcony.

They made their way into the cool, still night; passing through the glass doors of the manor. Austria avoided Prussia's eyes by going straight to the balcony's stone ledge; he dragged Hungary next to him.

Prussia cocked an eyebrow as he sat on the stony, ledge, "Do you want to fetch for one of _mein Kellner? _Want wine or-

"I do not want anything from _you_," Austria deferred. Prussia made a face of mock fear, "Ooh, how _cheeky!_ I'm _thunderstruck_! What's the matter Austria, are you still mad about losing that "custody" war to me a couple decades back; you are such a kid, get over it."

Austria took much offense to that, "I am not being a child," he tensed his shoulders and pretended to be fixing his cravat.

"Hah! Yes you are," Prussia scoffed. "And you are throwing all your tantrums on the Balkans."

"Those _Balkans_," Austria fumed, "are nothing but troublemakers! As far as I'm concerned, they could use a little of _my_ _order_."

Prussia bellowed a laugh and then sucked in a breath, "You are _desperate_. You are trying so hard to keep up your reputation as a strong empire, you're willing to snatch up any piece of land that comes across you as _"free for grabs!" _You do realize that the Balkans, _especially_ Serbia, are not going to _fly_ with that."

"They – They will just have to," Austria now remained silent and he shuffled nervously, feeling his insides pricked by Prussia's verbal stabs. Not looking at the Prussian avatar, he took off his glasses, dug into his pocket for his cleaning cloth and pulled it out.

Prussia took his eyes off Austria and placed them on Hungary, she seemed a little anxious. His gleaming, scarlet eyes noticed that her wine glass was empty. He raised his half-empty glass and swirled the alcohol around, receiving the Hungarian's attention.

"Oi, Hungary! You want a re-

"She is not permitted to speak to you," Austria intervened, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Now, Prussia was really, _thunderstruck_, "What? She's not allowed to speak to me?"

"Well . . . due to some feelings of . . . _animosity_ from certain others . . . it's just a precaution." Prussia cocked a silver eyebrow, "I see."

Austria rubbed his thumbs together stiffly, and Prussia smirked, "I knew it . . . it's those Balkans, isn't it? I did just say that taking over the Balkan Peninsula wouldn't be _smooth sailing_." He took a proud sip of his glass.

"It's only Bosnia! And it's not like I have gotten great opposition yet," snapped Austria.

"Yet," Prussia repeated with a slight, mocking tone.

The Empire stepped to him, threateningly, "For your information! Those Balkans are weak and defenseless, Ottoman Empire has lost his hold on them and it's best to take them now before some opportunistic, power-hungry nation does, and you know who I am talking about!"

Prussia laxly turned to Austria, "You mean, Russia."

"_Yes!"_

Prussia sighed as he stood from his balcony-ledge seat, he glanced at his now empty glass, "Well, I'll admit that you have a point," he stepped passed Austria, not giving a glance back as he walked towards the balcony doors, "But it makes no difference."

Austria cringed, "What are you saying?"

Prussia stopped and huffed, visibly disapproved of the fact that Austria was full of over-confidence and not realism, "O' _pretty_, _pretty_ Austria! O' so _naïve, you are._ No wonder I was chosen as the "family overseer" by our, _Vati. _Your brunette head is so _filled_ to the brim with _vanity _that you have become too dumb to realize what the peninsula has on their hands now!"

Austria struggled to remain silent.

"Sure Ottoman is weakening, but that won't stop him from giving up his claims to the Balkans, he is as stubborn as Spain's pet bull! Then there is Russia, he has had his eye on that region and the area around it for so long, that, at this point, I'm sure that he is willing to massacre an entire nation to get it, maybe more," Prussia paused for a few moments, then he points a finger at Austria, "Now there is you. Like the little baby that you are, you just want to reach out, with your grubby hands and take it . . . and for what? Respect? Popularity?_" _

He lowered his hand and shook his head in mock disapproval, "The poor family is surrounded on all sides, but even so, they are not the type to just lie down, belly-up like _dogs!_ I almost feel as though I should be a good neighbor and aid them."

"You can't do that, Prussia! You have an alliance with me!" Austria retorted. Prussia turned again towards the doors and placed his hands on the back of his head, "Ja, it's quite bothersome," he waved a farewell and chuckled, "Oh well, I'll be honored to have first-class seats of witnessing your arse being kicked out of the frenzy for the Balkans." His tease ended with his obligatory cackle as he entered the manor, leaving a fumed Austria and Hungary alone in the illuminated night.

The Austrian was stiff! _"Verdammt Prussia! He thinks he is so great! Knows everything! Well, he is wrong! I am great, I am an EMPIRE! I will become even GREATER once I take-_

"Austria?" A distant, sun-sweet, voice interrupted his greedy, raging thoughts, he blindly turned to Hungary, who looked back at him with concern, "You shouldn't pay him any mind . . . and you know you didn't have to accept his Kaiser's invitation to this celebration; we could've just stayed home," she added.

Austria leaned against the ledge and held his head, "Prussia is nothing but an idiot, he knows _nothing_."

"Ah~ But upon what he's said tonight, he knows quite a bit."

"Honestly, I'm full of vanity? What about him?! He has people write poems and songs about him, and must he flaunt his little, blonde prize with all these parties?"

"He loves his flesh and blood."

"I'll show him . . . I'll show Prussia that he not the better out of all!"

"Not with your most recent actions . . . and _defeat_, you can't."

Austria slammed his hand on the stone, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

Hungary tensed, "I am on your side, I am just saying that what Prussia said . . . it isn't too far from the truth."

Austria grunted in anger as he swiftly lifted a pale, hand to slap Hungary across the face, desperate to cease the subtle, yet rebellious nature of the Hungarian avatar. She held her breath as his hand came down and left a sharp sting in her left cheek, she then felt her hand being grabbed.

"We are leaving," Austria stated, "The Duke will be preparing to leave for Sarajevo tomorrow and solve this "Bosnia" matter. And if anyone tries to stop it, they will be sorry!" The pair entered through the doors and passed through the drunken crowd, not noticing the shimmering, scarlet eye capturing their hurry to leave.

Prussia felt Germany tap on his shoulder, "_Bruder_, I want another "dreadnought," I have just heard that the United Kingdom as just recently completed another one!"

Prussia made a face of astonishment, attempting to match Germany's excitement, "Really, now? Then I suppose we must hurry to build another! We can't let Britain beat us in this navy race now, can we?"

Germany smiled, rather deviously, "No sir!"

A grin _graced_ Prussia's lips, and his eyes glinted pink as Germany's eyes reflected his own.

* * *

_***snores* Oog . . . not that this a "bad" chapter, it's just . . . a whinin' dumb Austria -_- . . . oog.**_

_**ANYWAY! We have Austria who is just BITING to compete with Prussia and we learn that Prussia is in a little competition of his own :3**_

_**I learned that prior to the assassination, there was a Naval-Battleship-Building-Race-thing going on with UK and Germany . . . yeah, the UK invented this AWESOME "dreadnought" ship and Germany was like: HEY, I CAN BUILD THREE OF THOSE! Then UK was like: WE CAN BUILD TEN OF THESE! Then Germany was all: I CAN BUILD MANY MORE! Then UK was all: I CAN BUILD MORE THAN YOU!**_

_**Yeah, Germany was an impulsive, young, country and wanted to compete with any nation for anything 'cause . . . they were young. So instead of the serious, calm Germany we all know and love, his character is gonna be a little different.**_

_**Also, just to clarify, there was a war between Austria and Prussia ( during the 1860s, I think ) about who will have owner ship of the (would-be) newly formed Germany . . . and of course the awesome Prussia won :D Austria has this GRUDGE against Prussia about that "custody war" and due to his hatred against our favorite albino, he has these paranoid and hateful thoughts of Prussia doing things to Germany in his rearing. And this comes out as slapping Hungary ;-;**_

_**Yea' . . . Paranoia!Austria X3**_

_**Hey you know, I bet you're wonderin': "Hey when are England and America coming in?" well they will appear SOON! England first and then America, 'cause chronological events XD.**_

_**Until Next Time~ GR!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Snapping Entente

_**HALLO! Now here in chapter three we meet the **__**'Entente cordiale'**__**! Which includes France, Russia, and our favorite ENGLAND!**_

_**This chappie will kinda . . . well like the last chapter, fill us in on what our nations are doing . . . *whines* this is startin' off really boring isn't it -_- . . . . . But if you LUV TENSIONS between UK and France or with Russia or England obsessing over America, then this chapter might be a little more enjoyable ( I hope. )**_

* * *

_Chapter 2 – The Snapping Entente_

* * *

_June 27, 1914_

The foamy and golden waves softly crashed against the sandy shores of Brest. The orange, shrinking sun was lowering in the west, leaving a blue darkness to overtake the entire coast of France. Not far off was one of France's private manors, and one of its windows were wide open to the seas.

_England._

England was stalk still, seemingly staring out to the melting horizon of the Atlantic. His emerald irises were reflecting an orange shade, mixing with _a distant and raging memory _that peeredthrough the entrance to his _soul! _His eyes felt hot as he closed them, no longer gazing at the light, but now turning to the storming darkness within his mind.

He could _see_ lightning, heavy rain, weapons of war, blood, and a young, _beautiful_ nation; his eyes filled to the surface with blue waves of _heavenly wrath_. England's heart felt the never ending stab of pain, just by looking at him. This child and the flesh of the British Empire were drenched in the cold, pouring, spits of water; and mud was splattered all over their boots.

England could feel the torturous and distressing words hit his ears, coming from this stubborn youth.

"_All I want is my freedom, England! I am no longer a child! Nor your little brother! From now on, consider me INDEPENDENT!"_

Suddenly, the sight of the revolutionist disappeared, and was replaced by an infrastructure captured in the claws of blazing fire. England recognized it as the first _White House, _torched from the base by his own British men. The building's color of purity was soon engulfed by the flames of hatred! Many souls of American patriotism were screaming and fleeing in terror from the crisping and blackening symbol of . . . _liberty. _

The flames grew fatter and fatter as it swallowed more of the mansion, the illumination from the fire glowed brighter, chasing away the cloudy darkness of the night. England stood in front of it, ignoring the burning heat of his flesh as he noticed a single being; haggardly walking out of the house doors.

The black figure dragged a painting behind him and carried a sculpture, slowly escaping the hot, orange, tongues. England felt his knees weaken upon recognizing him, for his eyes held a silver-blue firestorm within. The youth's skin was still coated in ash and smoke, but he could undoubtedly see the fiery glow reflect off his golden hair and outline the avatar's frame in _light_, _like an_ _angel! _His blue, heated eyes seemed to stare directly at England, and he heard his voice.

"_I am not afraid, England! I am blessed and I will not falter BEFORE YOU! You cannot have me back, no matter what YOU DO!"_

Those words repeated themselves over and over again, until another voice intervened, _"Angleterre?" _England blinked, finding himself at the window again. He turned to France who stood behind him, holding a dark, steaming cup of tea.

"You said you wanted "Earl Grey," _oui_?"

The Brit cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. Th-Thank you." He took the cup and, as casually as he could, topped with British grace, sipped it.

France raised an eyebrow at England, sensing intensity from him, "Are you alright? Ever since we 'ave made the trip 'ere_, _all you 'ave been doing is staring out upon _l'Atlantique. _Is the beautiful sight of the blue expanse from _mon_ place, too _captivating_ for you?" France asked with a laugh.

"_No!_ And what do you care?" England snapped with a scowl. He turned back to the window and slouched.

France puckered his lips in mock hurt, "Well, that was not very nice. I am only trying to be a friend, and maybe lighten the mood around here . . . _mon ami_." He glanced stiffly at Russia, a large and intimidating nation, whom was currently guzzling down a liter of vodka. The empty bottle was slammed onto the table, almost cracking, and the pale, cold, giant ghoulishly smiled; his pale, yet gleaming lavender eyes lit up for a moment; usually a hidden sign of feeling _challenged. _

"Why look at me," he asked with a heavy Russian accent, and still grinning, "I am here as an ally, there is no need to make things difficult between us." He stood up from the table and brought his piercing gaze to the back of England's head, "Especially for you, _United Kingdom, _you are already troubled with that brat of Prussia's, and it is obvious why you "stare" at the Atlanti-_que_."

"Oh! Do you now?" England grunted.

"_Quoi_, are you making fun of my language?!" Queried France, quite dismayed.

Russia did not bother giving France his obligatory smirk, as he was more interested in prying open England's core more and more. He mildly advances toward him, his hands behind his back for a second.

"But then again," he lays a clammy hand on the empire's shoulder, "It is not really _the Atlantic_ you are staring at, _is it_?"

England pressed his teeth together in a snarl, he dropped his cup of Earl Grey and harshly smacks away Russia's hand!

"_Shut up, Russia!" _He whipped to him sharply, clenching his fists and tensing his entire body, as if expecting an offense, "Mark my words, if you lay a hand on me one more time, I swear I will _forsake_ this alliance and _kill_ you!"

Russia held his hands up, but not in defense. He gave England a look of contemplation, but had hidden amusement underneath, "I would be a little more careful with my choice of words _United Kingdom; _that was very unbecoming of you."

France quickly stood, seeing the shimmering anger in England's eyes, but then he looked down on the steaming spill on the floor, "_Mon Dieu! _You spilled tea all over my floor! This is not the appropriate be'avior to 'ave when in the presence – of _me!_" In distraught, he quickly left the room in search of one of his custodians, forgetting the heated tensions.

Russia glared as he sat back down, and England continued to pass emerald daggers at him with his eyes.

"We have almost _forgotten!_" Russia spoke, "We are here to discuss the subject of this whole Balkan Peninsula "_sobytiye" _that Austria started up."

Russia paused in case England said something, but the only response was a glare.

The large, eastern nation grinned sweetly, "I say we defend the Balkans."

England raised a thick eyebrow, already suspicious, _"Why?"_

Russia slightly pouted, "_Just think._ The _poor fools_ have already been oppressed for so long by Ottoman Empire, and the last thing that should happen is have another oppressor overseeing them; but they are weak, they have no one to support them – _for now."_

England pursed his lips at one thought, not of concern, but of disgust.

"As the _Triple Entente_," Russia continued, "Let us _combine_ our militaries and side with Serbia and his family, we shall-

"I hope by "we," you mean _you and France," _England interrupted scathingly, "Leave me out of this! I do not care what goes on! As long as my watch over Belgium, my isolation, and pathway to India is not disturbed by any-

He abruptly paused, he immediately sensed uneasiness within his core,_ his senses always waver when something was not right, especially with Russia_. It suddenly clicked what the holder of Siberia wanted. The UK straightened himself to be more poised, but a little of the fury still remained, "You don't care about the Balkans - _you just want the region for your benefit!"_

Russia's visage showed surprise for a split moment, but replaced it with ease, "Well-

"You know the answer!" England spat, _"You will not have it!_ I use that area to transport materials from India! Don't even _try to take it_ or you will have to deal with the wrath of the _British Empire!_" He then made his way toward the room's twin doors like an angry storm. He almost ripped his scarlet coat from the brass hook as he turned back to Russia snarling, "I don't even know why I bothered to be a part of this _alliance! _I am fine and I am prosperous _on my own, _I don't need this _nonsense_ on my shoulders!" He brashly gripped the knobs, swung the doors open, and stomped down the hallway, his dark, over-coat gliding behind him.

Just a few steps and he almost rams into France leading two servants, "Mon Dieu, Angleterre! Watch where you are going! - _And where are you going?"_ He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

England pushes past, "I'm leaving! I am going back to London to focus on my _own problems, _and I have enough of them already with Prussia's _little poppet _boasting in my ear and Russia thinking that he can take away the Mediterranean over my _deceased_ body!"

France stood cold, "Oh my . . ." He pursued England and caught up with him, clutching his shoulder, "_A-Angleterre, _come now, don't leave so sudden-"

England growled as he tore his shoulder away from France's grip, "_Stop that!_ Every time you touch me, I feel as though the _English Channel_ is not big enough to keep me _Frenchie-free!"_

France momentarily pouted, "Well that's quite 'urtful . . ."

"Excellent," The UK huffed.

France quickly jumped in England's way, ceasing his steps once more, "O' _S'il vous plait, Angleterre, _I 'ave always -almost- thought of us as allies, _friends~"_

England contorted his face into repulsiveness, "Very humorous, now _out of my way!_" He roughly pushed France aside and continued on to the front doors, calling for his carriage.

He rode his carriage through the port of Brest, arrived at his ship and made the pass back to his land, and then to his manor in London. He took no time to settle in as he immediately jaunted to his master bedroom. He tore at the desk drawers, pulling out documents, data, and newspaper clippings of events happening all around. His wild eyes jumped from sentence to sentence and title to title: _Hawaii Annexed! The West Now An EMPIRE! A New Superpower Has Risen! Wyoming Territory Now Claimed! Spain Is Defeated! Manifest Destiny Is Here!_

The Brit slumped as he grasped a recent, news clipping of a picture. It presented a face that England new all too well. He dropped an arm over his head as he stared.

He sighed and then chuckled, "You are torturing me, you know that? You and your bubbly spirit can not stay away forever . . . my little brother."

* * *

_**I. MUST. POST. MORE!**_

_**Until next time~**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Redness and Silence

_**I was so happy to have finally receive reviews, to be hinest I kinda wondering if the story wasn't for many tastes, but I was wrong :D Here is the next chappie!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Redness and Silence_

* * *

_June 28, 1914_

_Gavrilo Princip stabilized the gun on the highest window sill, in one of the highest buildings, far from the crowd's sight. Almost a street away from where the Archduke and his wife were going to arrive. Three of his partners were on lookout on the roofs while two others dragged a couple of fresh corpses of the Archduke's Guard; stuffing them in crates to bury later._

_He kept his eye focused on the streets where the prong of, assuming they were, Austrians and Hungarians that have emigrated here. Disgusting! _

"_Princip?"_

_Princip turned to Danilo Ilic, another partner in the crime._

"_We have spotted the "lovely couple" just a block away, they will be in range at any time!"_

"_Excellent, I'm getting sick of sitting here . . ." He propped up the butt of the weapon, preparing himself for the upcoming target._

_Danilo leaned forward, "We also saw the avatars of the Austro-Hungarn Empire. Were they supposed to come? I don't recall."_

_Gavrilo cocked an eyebrow, but then shrugged, "Serbia never said they would "not" be with them." Danilo sighed, "Well, let's just hope we can get this job done, get back to the Balkans, and collect our reward."_

_Gavrilo couldn't help but grin and the thought. "Imagine what an "avatar" is willing to pay for the head of an Austrian prince. I bet its millions," Danilo marveled._

"_More than millions," Gavrilo commented, "Now imagine what the reward would be like if it was claiming another "avatar's" head."_

_Danilo couldn't help but sigh at the gorgeous thought, "An avatar's head! My! We would have the entire world's wealth in our hands – if only that were pos-_

"_Princip! Ilic! I see them coming this way!"_

_The two flinched at the alarm, Gavrilo quickly eyed through scope – indeed, the carriages with the royal couple and the Empire was coming around the corner, just becoming greeted with the joyous shouts of the people. _

_The Serb warned again, "The first carriage holds the Empire's avatars, the second one is the target we're waiting for!"_

_Yes! Gavrilo's lips spread into a large grin as his trigger finger is hooked into position. The crowds screamed with happiness as hands reached out to the first carriage with Austria soaking in the glory – with vanity._

_Gavrilo turned his hungry gaze to the second carriage, the Archduke himself was waving to the people with a rich, smile on his face; and his plump wife doing the very same._

_Gavrilo pressed his eye close to the scope, eager, "They are coming closer . . ."_

_The carriages soon come to a stop as the crowds cheered on and on._

_Gavrilo was sweating with excitement, "They are almost in position, they just have to stand!"_

_Archduke Ferdinand took his wife's hand as they began to rise. Austria had his arms risen in joy and Hungary only clapped. _

"_Almost there . . ."_

_The horse-carriage side door was now opening for passage way and the Archduke took one step._

"_Ready . . ."_

_The cheering was not coming to an end._

"_Aim . . ."_

* * *

The morning rays of the rising sun hit the walls of the Archduke's private manor near Sarajevo. Inside, the orange glow illuminated the red-carpeted staircase, and Hungary's creamy-brown hair flowing behind her. She buttoned the threaded, gray, cuffs on her wrists as she descended down the steps.

While fingering a strand of her bangs, she overheard voices in a nearby room, she stopped.

"Your Majesty, I _beg _you to please reconsider this arriving to Sarajevo. Many angry Serbs will be there and they have not forgotten-

"_Silence! _I refuse to listen to _cowardice! _My wife _und_ I plan to be there _today!"_

Hungary tensed as she cracked open the doorway as little as possible. She saw the Archduke and one of _her_ own Hungarian lieutenants.

"Your highness, please! There is a very high risk of danger in Sarajevo, there is _high risk everywhere_ in the Balkans! There is _hatred_! It is not-

"_Lieutenant!" _The Archduke glared at him, his black moustache quivering with irritation, "You have no say in the agenda, and remember that! As for the Serbs, you are mistaken; it is not anger, but _fear! _Fear of the Central Power! I am beyond certain that they realize that it is pointless to rebel against us, and Bosnia is forever with us!"

The lieutenant slightly shook his, looking disappointed and defeated. He placed his hat back on his head and bowed, "Yes, my Lord." He turned heel, heading for the door. Hungary had quickly left the pathway open as she watched him, droopily walking away.

While hiding behind a corner, she hugged herself, _damn these Austrians and their pride! _She lifted a finger to comb behind her ear and felt nothing, "Oh . . . I left my rose pin back in the room." She quickly sprinted back up the stairs, down the hallway, and to the bedroom. She spotted Austria fixing his cravat in front of the mirror, attempting to not disturb him, she quickly reached for her pin.

"Hungary?" She froze. Austria turned as he was still un-wrinkling his ensemble of shining, dark, brown, threads with slight, golden patterns. She stared at the floor as she clipped the pin into her hair.

Austria stepped towards her, "Listen, that night with Prussia . . . I want you to know that even though he is an ally, he is not someone worthy of our friendship. He may be a neighbor, but he is of no importance compared to what is pertaining to us right now."

Hungary stared up at the prim German, "You slapped me that night."

Austria sighed, more-so in what sounded like frustration, "Seeing you stand up for that Prussian, made me question your allegiance, so yes; I _slapped_ you."

Hungary raised an eyebrow, "That slap _hurt_." Upon memory, the slap didn't actually hurt as much as it would've seemed like to a bystander. Her pride was hurt, and it seemed as if Austria wasn't picking up on that at all.

"Yes, slaps do hurt."

Hungary huffed and shook her head as she left Austria alone. _Stupid, selfish, Austria! _Still in the hallway, she decided to turn back. _Stupid! Selfish! Austria!_

She swung the door open and glared back, "You know, Prussia was right _about you! _YOU ARE A LIZARD-BOY! SLIMY AND DISGUSTING!" She slammed the door closed!

Austria gasped, in complete dismay! He smacked his comb down on the dresser and stomped after her, "HUNGARY! HOW DARE YOU?!" He swung the door open and saw her bounding down the hallway bellowing, "SUCH A SPOILED LITTLE GIRL, YOU ARE! STUPID AND SELFISH!" She turned the corner and out of Austria's sight.

"HUNGARY! COME OVER HER RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE!" No answer. Austria turned, now steamed with fury, "Oh! When this celebration is over, I'll give her a good piece of _my mind_!" He slammed the bedroom door shut!

It was 9:40, when Austria exited the manor, now ready for Sarajevo. He slipped his gloves roughly, "That _dummkopf_ Hungary! She thinks she can say those awful things to me?" He had demanded the servants to find where Hungary went after that sudden and despicable quarrel in the hall. No sign of her was said.

"Well, she _must not_ miss our ride to Sarajevo. That would look very _unfortunate _for me and the royal leaders."

As he continued to mutter, a black and white, object caught his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see an unknown, carriage on the pathway.

Austria became puzzled, "That's not one of ours . . ."

"Your right! It isn't!"

The sudden disturbance of another voice made Austria flinch, _oh no! _He turned to the lavish, green bushes behind him and saw the greatest disturbance of his immortal life!

_Prussia._

Austria groaned as he saw the albino avatar bob over to him, crunching on what looked like a bread pastry.

"This is _biscotti! North_ Italy brought some over to me and my _Bruder. _You want some? There is more in the carriage." He made a loud crunch as he threw an arm around the Austrian's shoulders.

_He and his Bruder? _Austria stared at him, "Germany is here?" Sure enough, Austria spotted Germany laughing while being chased by two German shepherds not too far off.

Prussia nodded, "_Oh ja! _Once he heard that I was going to join you at this celebration in Sarajevo, he begged me to bring him with, and I couldn't say no," he chuckled.

Austria's royal, purple eyes widened as he gasped and pushed Prussia away, _Prussia is joining us?! Joining US?! _

"WHAT?! I WAS NEVER TOLD THAT YOU WILL BE WITH US!"

Prussia only shrugged, "And _neither_ was your Archduke." Austria was blushing a fiery red at this statement, _TRESPASSING?! HE IS TRESPASSING!_

Prussia quickly put his hands up, noticing Austria fuming, "Now hold on, my escort is talking to your Archduke right now as we speak . . ."

Austria brought a hand to his head, "Of all the watchmen in the world, why do I have the most irresponsible-

"_They were not_, "Prussia interjected, "They saw me, knew I was the awesome Prussia, and they let me in; _Hun_\- I mean, _they_ were nice enough to escort my – _ha,_ well, escort, to your leader. And to make myself _clear_, _we are_ joining you, but in first class seats with the crowd . . ."

Austria slowly blinked as he lowered his arm.

"Germany and I will be going on _ahead_ of you, since we reserved two fine seats for ourselves for the arrival of your leaders. We will just be watching, _that's all_. So please, calm down before you blow an _eruption in the Alps_."

Austria breathed as he straightened his coat, but he still glared, "Why are you coming to _watch us_?"

In that very moment, Austria began to feel uneasy as Prussia's visage changed from his usual smugness to looking a little more _pensive_. The bright light within Prussia's deep, crimson pools, seemed to have dimmed.

"I figured you wouldn't listen to _my_ reasoning, so I decided to -

Prussia was interrupted by a call from his escort, "_Mein Herr! _WE must go now!" Red and purple eyes watched the escort take his seat at the front of the carriage and grasp the reins of the horses. Prussia turned again to Austria as he began to back away, "Austria, just know if I were you, I'd keep my _guard up."_

The albino then turned to jog toward the carriage, he climbed in and hollered, "_DEUTSCHLAND! WIR GEHEN!" _

Austria watched as Germany began heading towards his brother, the two shepherds following. The blonde adolescent climbed in, closing the door after his dogs and Prussia motioned the driver to go. The black horses whinnied and stomped forward, pulling the carriage off the pathway, onto the dusty road.

As the carriage passed by, Prussia looked to Austria, sending a sober look. Austria didn't know what to make of it as he watched the silver nation ride away from sight.

Only a moment passed when Austria saw the Archduke, his wife, escorts, _and Hungary_ come out of the manor, _set_ to ride to Sarajevo. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he decided to let Hungary get by him this time; this very moment and the moments coming after this was not the time for childish, screaming matches. They had a celebration to be on time for.

Coming through the outskirts of Sarajevo was quite a joy. People from all corners of the city shouted and cheered, some even had bells and tossed ribbons in the air. Archduke Ferdinand, Sophia, and Austria both waved to the massive prong, called out, blew kisses, all the works!

Except Hungary who was barely showing any signs of excitement, just clapping. _Pathetic. _Despite Austria wanting to prod Hungary to make more effort into the celebration, he became _too soaked up_ into the praise.

_All these people here are celebrating us! I don't even see or feel any anger here! They are happy! What a fool Prussia is, thinking that we are hated. Ha! _

The carriages were pulled into the heart of Sarajevo and the crowds seemed to enlarge. Hands in the air, flailing in joy and flowers were carelessly, thrown everywhere. Austria thought he could stand up no straighter or raise his arms higher! Though, he almost lowered them when he spotted Prussia and Germany, in reserved, high, seating, watching them. He saw Germany whisper something in Prussia's ear, and the face he made looked like a sad grin.

A victorious smile, graced the Austrian's lips, _well, Prussia is proven wrong! I feel mighty great!_

The carriages came to a slow stop. Austria met eyes with the Archduke and he smiled and the royal smiled back. The crowd's cheering became louder when the large man stood up, he took Sophia's hand with grace. The escort came around to open the small carriage door when Austria stood in joy.

It was all so lively. So, so lively. The horse-carriage side door was now opening for passage way and the Archduke took one step.

_Ready . . ._

The cheering was not coming to an end.

_Aim . . ._

Then Archduchess Sophia took a step in front of Ferdinand.

_**BOOM!**_

_ . . ._

_ . . ._

_ . . . Red_ filled Austria's vision as silence came . . .

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! XDDDDDDD_**

**_Until next time~_**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Yellow Mouth

_**Helloooo! Boy, I'm spittin' these chappies out 1-2-3! YUS! That BOOM was the GUNSHOT and if you readers have such a crush on Austria then I suggest you get tissues, you might need them ;-;**_

_**We also get another official greeting with a character that we've barely hung out with earlier on in the fic.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter 4 – The Yellow Mouth_

* * *

_June 28, 1914_

_**BOOM!**_

A sharp, sudden, and frightening crack _split_ the air! The crowds ceased their joy, and replaced it with small cries. Hungary hit the floor of the carriage, Austria became as still and pale as ice, Prussia had grabbed Germany, pressing him to his body on instinct . . . and Ferdinand _screamed_ as Sophia fell from the carriage steps, onto the concrete with a _sickening_ _thump! _

Austria had leaned just enough to see closer: Sophia _laid flat_, unmoving as blood flowed from her head, _horribly_ blooding her face and collar of her blue dress. The redness puddled onto the ground and continued to grow at a _nauseating_ pace. Austria felt his knees growing rapidly weak, he gripped the carriage wall, barely seeing Ferdinand wail to the heavens, "_SOPHIA! MY DARLING SOPHIA!"_

Austria trembled, "M-M-M-_Mein K-K-Kaiserlie-_

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The crowds _scattered! _The horses whinnied frantically! Hungary screamed! Prussia's cry was feigned weak reaching Austria's ears, _"DEUTSCHLAND! NEIN! BLEIBE MIT MICH!"_

No other sound or sight was comprehending within Austria, _except_ the Archduke and _his_ splatter of blood raining down on him. _Black streaks_ had struck him, _piercing_ his head, then his neck, and then his abdomen! Ferdinand began to fall! Fall straight from the carriage, blood exploding from his body! It all seemed to be in an unbearable slow movement as Austria's deafening scream pierced the air!

"_**FERDINAAAAND!"**_

He watched in the _suffocating grip_ of agony as the falling royal landed on his wife, bounced, and rolled over onto his back! Blood squirted from all holes in the flesh, staining the ground, clothes . . . _and then Austria's hands! _Austria had plummeted from his carriage door and crawled over to the whitening bodies. His voice was giving nothing, but _wails. _

"_**NEIN!" **_Austria was wide-mouthed has he cried, and his dark, purple eyes, poured out rivers and _more_ rivers of falling tears! _**"NEIN! NEIN! MEIN HERR! MEIN HERR! BITTE! BITTE, GOTT BITTE!" **_

Hungary quickly arose into view and almost collapsed again. Her entire being felt weak and she gasped as she saw the dark and bloody claws of death in front of her . . . it frightened her even more seeing Austria in such a _state._

From afar, Prussia could see the unfolding of death and Austria's echoing cries. He pulled Germany to their carriage and pushed him under it, "Stay there!"

He began to sprint over to them, his immortal heart beating loudly as the view before him became unnervingly clearer and clearer. He soon stopped, just steps away from the terror and the blood. He let out a weak breath, almost a whimper, seeing the royals now completely and _eerily still_. He slowly looked over to Austria, who was now cradling the Archduke's head.

He bent, holding his knees, ". . . Mein Gott . . ."

He slowly looked up to Hungary, whom was sitting on the carriage steps holding the door for life's sake. Her knuckles were turning white and her grassy eyes glistened with tears and fear as she creepily turned her focus to the albino. Both stared, and_ nothing was said._

The clouds above grayed as Austria continued to break, his streaming tears dropping on the paling face. The guards were recollecting themselves and some of the crowd were slowly returning. Surrounding cries were rising as the people saw _them_.

Hungary tore her gaze from Prussia and buried her face in her hands, her tears being silent. The blood-eyed avatar squatted closer to Austria, wanting to lay a hand on his shoulder; but then he decided against it. He quickly drew his hand away and pressed his fingertips against his eyes, feeling wetness and not wanting to let them release.

He brought them down his cheeks, _oh Austria . . ._

Prussia slouched, "_. . . _Es tut mir leid . . ." Sadness hit him as the breaking avatar of the empire continued to bend to sorrowing.

Germany had crawled out from under the carriage, hearing Austria's sobs and feeling the blooming distress within his brother Prussia. Taking a few steps forward, he saw the pains in the avatars and stared at the growing grief that was forming on his brother's face. He blinked, a little saddened, but more-so puzzled, _why is he so upset? The Archduke and his wife weren't our leaders. Why should he grieve?_

Germany then suddenly noticed movement nearby. He looked around the carriage and about a street down, he saw a group of Serbs in black, pouring out of a building, and running off to the outskirts. The blonde cocked his head and grooved his eyebrows, _who were they?_

He heard the guards yell behind him. He spun around to see the bodies being lifted up by men, drops of blood still streaming to stain the ground. Prussia was pulling Austria away from the bodies, he could faintly hear him, _"_Austria_ . . . Österreich . . . _they are gone! There is nothing you can do for them now!"

Austria's only response was a wail as he was forced to stand. "You have got to find who did this,"Prussia stated. Listening was null, the young nation held no reaction in his face, disregarding the possibility of those Serbs being suspects.

_But then again . . ._

Germany turned back around to the direction that those _mysterious_ Serbs took. His eyes widened with glee, "I want to be _great_," he murmured, "I want to be _great . . ._"

The young nation allowed his feet to bolt from the carriage, and sprint to Prussia. _I don't know if those Serbs were behind in the killing . . . but it's true that all of Serbia hates Austria's empire! _

With the mere thought, something _dark_ grew inside Germany; more thoughts stemmed, _a boat-building race with Britain is not enough! I need more renown! If I tell Austria and Bruder that Serbia is to blame, I will be titled a hero! I am a nation and an ally! I can be just as great and important as any nation, like Prussia! _

He reached for Prussia's shoulder and immediately let the words roll _right_ off his tongue, "I think Serbia did it!"

Prussia whipped to him, looking startled at first, but as the words sunk in, his face tightened, looking more agitated than satisfied; much to Germany's surprise. "What's wrong?"

A sudden growl came to their ears. Their eyes turned to Austria, who was now attempting to stand, his pants and hands were damp with cold, blood and his hair looked more disheveled. His eyes and face were a deep pink from crying and spit was streaming down his chin. He no longer looked like pain, but anger. His face was now contorted with animosity and his body said: unstableness. Austria glared directly at Germany and hissed, _"S-Serbia?"_

The words that seethed through Austria's teeth had managed to unnerve Germany a little, but he didn't regress. _"J-Ja, _und-

The blonde suddenly felt two strong, hands grasp his arms and he felt himself being dragged away, he looked to see Prussia face Hungary.

"H-Hungary," Prussia called, with a rare hint of _fidgetiness_ in his rough voice. Germany blinked, _is he afraid of something?_

"I am sorry – but I have to take Germany home now." Hungary looked back at him with soft understanding, "Yes . . . _take him home_."

_Take me home? _Prussia wasted no moment bringing Germany to the carriage. The escort had just jumped in and awaited the avatar's call. Prussia tossed his brother in, hoisted himself, and nodded with eagerness. The escort snapped the reins and horses began to move, the carriage rocked as it rode from the redness, mourning – and _Austria. _

Germany looked back to see black motorcars coming in and Austria let a _snarl_ rip away from his being! He turned back in his seat and saw that Prussia had his head bowed into his folded hands.

He felt one feeling flow from his brother's old heart, _disappointment._

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**UH-OH. Uh, Germany? You okay in the head there? Yes, that's right~ We got to know teenage Germany a little more in this chapter. Seems to be a little obsessive about proving to be a true nation :/ I guess that explains his eagerness to build dreadnoughts back in chapter one.**_

_**Yea, I remember researching that because Germany was born during the time of Europe's Imperialism Age on Africa, he got a little left behind in imperializing people groups. Germany was a country that wanted to catch ON with the rest of the world sooooo fast, that they were willing to do anything that any other OLDER and MUCH MORE EXPERIENCED nation would do.**_

_**-Have the best military**_

_**-Have the best navy . . . . -_- (Uh yea' UK will always be the winner)**_

_**-Imperialize the most people groups**_

_**\- Gain territory**_

_**-FIGHT A WAR! YAY! ('Cause this is TOTALLY what nations do best!)**_

_**Yea' they were pretty brash like teenagers so . . . . yeah.**_

_**Until next time~**_


End file.
